Aratás
by Avednay Philips
Summary: Perselus Piton szeretne tökéletes halálfaló lenni. Igyekvését azonban megnehezíti egy igazi 'szívtelen szépasszony', egy jóbarát, és maga a Sötét Nagyúr.


**Cím:** Aratás

**Írta:** Avednay Philips (avednayfreemail.hu)

**Lektorálta:** Gilda Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **A Harry Potter- univerzumot Ms. J. K. Rowling alkotta meg. Minden jog őt illet. Én kizárólag nonprofit célokra veszem kölcsön a szereplőit.

**Típus: **Drama, Angst

**Univerzum:**_ Irgalmatlanok_ novellaciklus

**Rating: ****R**** (halál, erőszak, szexuális utalások, néhány csúnya szó)**

**Megjegyzés Nr.1.:** Bizonyos szövegrészeket egy önálló regényemből (_A legsúlyosabb kereszt_) hasítottam ki, hogy Morgan Le Fay pályázatára megírjam egy különálló ficként.

**Megjegyzés Nr.2.:** Nyina alakját a _Diploma előtt_ egyik feledhetetlen mondata ihlette: „_Mrs. Robinson, maga el akar engem csábítani_."

**Megjegyzés Nr.3.:** Janus Boydot James Frain ihlette.

**Aratás**

„_You will reap just what you sow."_

**I.**

Két hete megöltem a legjobb barátomat, pedig rajta kívül nem szerettem már senkit. Janus Boydnak hívták, göndör haja volt, szúrós kék szeme, és elszánt, konok természete. Szerette a kviddicset, a jóféle szivarokat, és a feleségét, Reginát. Az első gyermeküket várták. Én voltam a násznagy az esküvőjén, és két hete megöltem egy erdei tisztáson. Érdekel, miért tettem? Hát elmondom neked, elejétől kezdve.

Egész életemben idegesítő közhelyekkel tömték a fejemet. „Nincsen rózsa tövis nélkül, Perselus." „Segíts magadon, Isten is megsegít." Micsoda marhaság! Szerettem volna néha őszinte és eredeti gondolatokat hallani a családomtól, de sose tették meg nekem ezt a szívességet. „Azt aratod, amit vetettél." Ez apám kedvenc mondása volt. Egyszer, egyetlen egyszer fakadtam ki neki az egyik szünidőben, s kértem, hogy küldjön át a Durmstrangba, mert roxforti életem elviselhetetlen Potterék miatt. Ennyit felelt: „Azt aratod, amit vetettél." Megtanultam a leckét. Pár évvel később apám a ravatalon feküdt, ahová idejekorán juttatta az alkohol; és én nem tudtam letörölni a mosolyt az arcomról_. Igazad van, apa _– gondoltam. –_Mind azt aratjuk, amit vetettünk. _

Apám mondása mellett Dumbledore- é ivódott még belém: „Ha megdobnak kővel, dobd vissza kenyérrel." Hah! Anglia összes péksége nem tudna ellátni kenyérrel, ha ezt komolyan venném! Kamaszkorom azzal telt, hogy ezeket a közhelyeket pontos, racionális érvekkel megcáfolva végleg kiiktassam az agyamból, és saját gondolatokkal helyettesítsem.

Szeretek gondolkodni. Janus szerint túlságosan is. Janus volt a legjobb barátom, még a Roxfortból. Egy évvel járt fölöttem. Mardekáros volt, persze. Egyszer megkért, hogy segítsek neki elkészíteni egy bonyolultabb főzetet. Vártam, hogy talán ebből is valami csíny fog kisülni, de nem így lett. Tényleg csapnivaló bájitalokat kevert, elkelt neki a segítség; azt meg mindenki tudta a Mardekár klubhelyiségében, hogy ebben én vagyok a legjobb.

Rejtély, hogy eztán miért is kezdtem felé közeledni, hisz megvoltam én addig egyedül is. Vagy ő közeledett volna felém? Nem is tudnám megmondani. Egyszerűen csak _ott volt. _Mindig a közelben őgyelgett, mikor tanultam (más elfoglaltságom nemigen akadt a Roxfortban), és nem szégyellt mutatkozni velem azután sem, hogy Potterék fellógattak az udvaron. Ennek már jelentenie kellett valamit… legalábbis így gondoltam. Janus ébresztett rá, hogy más emberek társasága nem feltétlenül érdektelen és visszataszító. Megszerettem őt. És szeretni kell. Bárhogyan is, de szeretned kell valakit, különben megbolondulsz. Nekem Janus lett ez az illető. Egy idő után már olyan kamaszos hévvel vágytam a barátságára, mint más az első csókra, vagy egy új seprűre...

Néha azt mondják a szerelmespárokra: „több van köztük, mint barátság". Nagy tévedés. Semmi sem több, mint a barátság. Szerelmes lehetsz reménytelenül is, úgy, hogy a választottad azt sem tudja, hogy a világon vagy. De a barátsághoz ketten kellenek: csak az lehet a barátod, aki ugyanúgy elfogad téged, mint te őt. Ez komoly, súlyos szerződés két ember közt, nem olyan szertelen és haszontalan, mint a szerelem. Választáson alapul, és nem a vak hormonokon.

Nem hittem volna, hogy létezik ember a világon, aki elfogad engem. És Janus annyira más volt, mint én! Megvolt benne mindaz, ami belőlem hiányzott: szenvedély, önbizalom, érzelmi túlfűtöttség. Sose bántam, mert én is dicsekedhettem olyasmivel, ami neki nem volt: mindig hűvös, racionális észjárással és fölényes tárgybéli tudással. Ketten együtt minden kellemetlen helyzetből ki tudtunk evickélni.

Janusnak nem volt rám szüksége. Ez volt a legszebb a dologban, tudod… nem végső lehetőségként választott engem! Ő nem volt magányos, mint én, megvoltak a maga barátai, és mégis: a csoda bekövetkezett. Janus a barátom lett, és később még a társai is maguk közé fogadtak. Baráti köréhez tartozott Rosier, Avery, Bellatrix Black és Rodolphus Lestrange. Ők beszéltek nekem először a Sötét Nagyúrról, arról, hogy akár én is a szolgája lehetnék. Mikor hitetlenkedtem, felfedték előttem alkarjukat: már végzős korukban halálfalók voltak! Én közvetlenül a Roxfort elvégzése után csatlakoztam hozzájuk.

Nem volt varázsló, aki nagyobb hatást gyakorolt volna rám az életben, mint a Sötét Nagyúr. Ő volt uram és parancsolóm, igazság, bosszú és a korbácsos végzet egy személyben. Az én végzetem, az összes többi halálfalójának végzete, de legfőképpen: ellenségeinek végzete. Életem legboldogabb és legbüszkébb pillanata volt, mikor karomra égette a Sötét Jegyet. Alaposan meggondolva: az _egyetlen_ boldog és büszke pillanat az életemben. Megszűnt körülöttem a tér és idő, mintha valamiféle önkívületi állapotban lebegtem volna, ahol nem működnek érzékek és dimenziók. Talán egy percig tartott a beavatás, talán egy óráig, nem tudom.

Olyan ez, mint amikor alszol, vagy szeretkezel: csak te vagy, és az egyetlen dolog, amit átélsz, az a puszta léted. Csak ezekben az önkívületi pillanatokban vagy önmagad, mert ilyenkor semmi nem befolyásol, sem a társadalom, sem az öröklött tulajdonságaid. És furcsa módon egyedül ebben az állapotban vagy képes egybeolvadni a másikkal. Álmodban bárki lehetsz, akit csak elképzelsz. Szeretkezés közben elfelejted, hogy a társad és te két külön lény vagytok. És amikor halálfalóvá avatnak, feloldódsz a többi halálfalóban. Egyesülsz velük, és mindenestül átadod magad a közösségnek. Olyan élmény ez, amiért érdemes megszületni és meghalni is.

No de túl messzire szaladtam, visszatérek az eredeti mondandómhoz. Két hete tehát magához hívatott minket a Sötét Nagyúr. Engem és Igor Karkarovot. Sosem kedveltem a kufárlelkű orosz talpnyalót. Jöttment külföldi létére nagyképűbb volt, mint egy tucat angol varázsló. A vodkán és a pénzen vásárolt szajhákon kívül semmi más nem érdekelte. Nem volt méltó arra, hogy a Nagyurat szolgálja. Két héttel ezelőttig úgy gondoltam, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr kizárólag a legkiválóbb, erkölcsileg is legszilárdabb híveket érdemli.

Nem kedveltem, mert hozzá – pontosabban a feleségéhez fűződtek első élményeim, amelyek megingatták hitemet az aranyvérű mágusok fensőbbségében. Most biztosan azt kérded: ugyan mi közöm lehetett Nyina Karkarovához. Mi köze lehetett a csúf, vézna Pipogyusznak ehhez a pompás muszka asszonypéldányhoz? Elmondom ezt is, bár talán el sem fogod hinni.

**II.**

Sznob társaság az aranyvérűek társasága. Nem is hinnéd, mennyi gondot fordítanak ostoba szabályokra, érintkezési formákra, a nagybetűs Látszatra. Nem múlhat el egyetlen hét sem elegáns bálok, koktélpartik, vagy kártyapartik nélkül, ahová természetesen a sajtó képviselői is hivatalosak. Hadd lássa a plebsz a másnapi újságban, hogy mulatnak a gazdagok! Szép kis estélyek ezek: az aranyvérűek színe-java együtt rázza a rongyot. A jelenlévő minisztériumi fejeseknek pedig fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy a társaság fele halálfaló, ami persze nem kevés derültséget kelt az utóbbiak körében. Ily módon ezek a partik az álcánk részét képezik: ugyan ki gondolná arról a kedélyes, finom úriemberről, hogy halálfaló; akivel tegnap este együtt iszogatott.

A társadalmi presztízshez hozzátartozik a szép, előkelő feleség, és a (lehetőleg fiú) örökös. Ez már csak így van, utóvégre így őrizhetjük meg vérünk tisztaságát. Karkarov már mindkét feltételnek eleget tett. A felesége, Nyina a legszebb nő Londonban, Moszkvában, az egyenlítőn innen és túl… egy szó mint száz, a leggyönyörűbb, akivel valaha találkoztam. Talán nem is ez a pontos kifejezés. Hiszen előtte nem is érdekelt a női szépség, érzéketlenül elsiklottam fölötte. Hűvös és racionális énem nem szeretett semmit, ami haszontalan és öncélú, márpedig a szépség önmagában bizony ilyen. Ő volt az első szép dolog az életemben, amelyben fel is ismertem a szépséget. Ettől persze még üres és buta teremtés maradt, de képes volt felébreszteni bennem a vágyat, amelyről már kezdtem azt hinni, teljesen kiveszett belőlem.

A roxfortos fiúk körülbelül a negyedik évtől kezdve érdeklődtek a lányok iránt. Hányszor hallgattam Janus kesergéseit, hogy az épp kiszemelt lány mással jár, vagy kikosarazta! Szerelmes típus volt. Két-háromhetente halálos szerelembe esett, megjárta mennyet és a poklot, hogy aztán a realitás talajára zuhanva keressen magának egy újabb kis barna vagy vörös ideált. Két szerelmi bánat közt meg persze engem ugratott: „Na mi van, Perselus, csak nem papnak készülsz?" Mert én csak hetedikes koromban hívtam randevúra egy-két lányt, de második találkához már egyiknek se fűlt a foga. Nevetséges, ha belegondolsz: hetedikes korukra már sokan megtalálják a későbbi párjukat, Rodolphus és Bellatrix, Janus és Regina... Én pedig mindössze néhány suta csókot mondhattam magaménak. Janus persze mindenre tudott megoldást, és megpróbált elcipelni egy nyilvánosházba, de nem tudtam megtenni. Azt hitte, az erkölcsi kifogásaim miatt, és elnézően veregette a vállamat. A világért sem mondtam volna meg neki, hogy nem erről van szó. Egyszerűen csak féltem attól, hogy ostobán, zöldfülűként viselkedem, rosszul intézem a fizetést, eltévesztem a szobaszámot, mit tudom én… egyszóval, hogy nevetségessé teszem magam. A mai napig a megszégyenüléstől rettegek a legjobban, jobban, mint a Cruciatustól.

De elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnem Nyinára, hogy elfojtott, primitív vágyaim előtörjenek. Mézszőke haja tökéletesen szimmetrikus arcot keretezett, amelyen mindig enyhén unott, leereszkedő arckifejezés ült. Az alakja is tökéletes volt, csupa hajlat és lágy domborulat. Azt hiszem, nemcsak a természetnek, hanem néhány korrigáló bűbájnak is köszönhette a formáit. Ő adta a legfényűzőbb partikat a városban. Egy-egy új frizurája vagy ruhakölteménye azonnal bekerült a lapok társasági rovatába. Az egyik ilyen estély után maradtam először kettesben vele. A vendégekkel együtt a férje is elszivárgott valahová. Nyina kedvesen marasztalt, és kevert nekem még egy csillogó koktélt.

Karkarov kilenc nyelven beszélt folyékonyan, de a felesége még az angolt is törte.

- Igor mondja, én vagyok túl szép a tudományhoz – mondta, de hangjában nyoma sem volt szemrehányásnak, úgy tűnt, tökéletesen elégedett a helyzetével. Végül is érthető volt: a pletykalapok fotósait nem az akcentusa érdekelte. Nyina nem sokáig kertelt.

- Akarsz te velem lefeküdni? – kérdezte.

Majdnem belefulladtam a koktélomba.

- Mert ha nem, akkor vagy vak és ostoba – tette hozzá nem kevés, ám érthető szerénytelenséggel.

- Nyina, maga el akar engem csábítani…

- Ha te akarsz, akkor jössz utánam – mondta ezüstösen kacagva, és elindult a lépcső felé. – _Davaj,_ Perselus.

Úgy követtem a hálószobába, mintha egy tucat véla igézett volna meg. Addig csak néhány roxfortos kamaszlány ügyetlen csókját ismertem. Hol voltak azok a lányok ehhez az ölelésre termett, buja nőstényhez? Mézből való nő: selymes, aranyló, és émelyítő. S én bódultam merültem édes ölelésébe.

Igor Karkarov baldachinos ágyában váltam igazi férfivá, de Nyina nemcsak a szeretkezés fortélyaira tanított meg. Megtudtam tőle ezt-azt az aranyvérű mágusok általam olyannyira tisztelt világáról is. Gyermeki ártatlansággal csacsogott bármiről, amire kíváncsi voltam.

-Aranyvérű lányoknak van két elvárás: szüzen esküdni, és esküvő után vigyázni, hogy bébi hasonlítson férjre – magyarázta. – Van sok bűbáj, elhitetni férjjel, hogy lány szűz, de nincs bűbáj elhitetni, hogy bébi az övé, ha az nem igaz. Ezért minden asszony van nagyon óvatos a szeretőivel.

_Hát ebben az aranyvérű boszorkányok valószínűleg egyáltalán nem különböznek a sárvérűektől, de még a mugliktól sem_ – gondoltam. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Nyina nem szüzen ment férjhez. Már azt is nehezen tudtam elképzelni, hogy _valaha is_ volt szűz. Nem, ő már eleve hetérának született.

- A fiam, Alekszej – mutatta büszkén a fényképet az éjjeliszekrényen. A tizenkét évesnek tűnő kölyök kétségkívül Karkarovra hasonlított, csak a szakáll hiányzott. Nyina vitathatatlanul bebiztosította magát mint a Karkarov – rezidencia úrnője.

Nem szívesen gondoltam arra, hogy a mellettem nyújtózó test megszentelt föld. Anyaságának tudata lelombozta újjáéledő vágyamat, és inkább elkezdtem kikászálódni az ágyból. Ideje volt távoznom.

- Nem kell félni. Igor jön haza csak délelőtt. Most van szerda. Szerdán megy mindig Madam Elisha házába.

- Hogy _micsoda_?

- Madam Elisha házába. Ház, ahol vannak lányok. Nem mondod, te nem tudod, mi az.

Lekicsinylően nézett rám, mintha arról lett volna szó, hogy nem ismerek egy divatos színházi előadást

- De igen, tudom – nyögtem. – De hát hogyan…

- Ó, Igor szereti, ha lány utána pénzt kér. Mindig akarja, hogy…

Gyorsan közöltem, hogy nem vagyok kíváncsi a gyomorforgató részletekre. Nyina csak nevetett rajtam, és visszahúzott maga mellé az ágyba. Szép volt, mint egy pogány istennő.

- Én jövök most rá: te vagy zavarban, mert én _nem vagyok_ zavarban! Nem bánom, mit csinál Igor, mert vagyok törvényes felesége. Elmegy lányokhoz, utána hazajön. Ő csinál, amit akar, én csinálok azt, amit akarok. Most veled.

Olyan ártatlan, naiv bájjal adta elő ezt a sok mocskot, hogy beleszédültem. Nem tudtam, hogy megvessem, sajnáljam, vagy rögvest beleszeressek... de volt valami, amit _muszáj_ volt megkérdeznem.

-Miért velem?

Hisz olyan hihetetlen volt az egész, hát nem? És mégis megtörtént: ott hevertem a fekete ágyneműn, simogató ujjaim alatt pedig az a hibátlan, tejfehér bőr…

- Két ok miatt – válaszolta Nyina. –Te vagy tizenkilenc. Még soha nem volt szeretőm, aki ilyen fiatal és még szerelmet nem ismeri.

Arckifejezésemet látva mosolyogva hozzátette:

- Arcodra rá volt írva.

Elborzadva jutott eszembe, rajta kívül még hányan olvashatták le ugyanezt.

- Mi volt a másik ok? – próbáltam közönyösnek mutatkozni.

- Mindig mogorva vagy. A szád keskeny, mint a penge. Akartam tudni, hogy ágyban is vagy szomorú?

- És most mit gondolsz?

- Azt, hogy nem tudod jól érezni magad. Sok benned a feszültség és rossz emlék.

- Ezt mind az elmúlt másfél órában következtetted ki? – kérdeztem fagyosan. Kíméletlenül őszinte megjegyzései egyenest a szívembe döftek.

- Boldog férfi máshogy érint meg egy nőt – folytatta zavartalanul.

- Boldog? – lendültem ellentámadásba. – Mit nevezel te boldognak? Talán a házasságodat?

- Én vagyok aranyvérű, Igor is aranyvérű, és van közös fiunk. Van mindenünk: magas társadalmi pozíció és hírnév. Ez mind boldogság. Te beszélsz nagyon sokat, Perselus, de tudsz nagyon keveset - szögezte le, és anyáskodva végigsimított az arcomon. - Aranyvérű mágusoknak boldogság az, ami nekem. Mindenki szereti a pozíciót és hatalmat. Ha te nem szereted, akkor bolond vagy.

Ez a beszélgetés még hónapokkal a szakításunk után is a fülemben csengett. Be kellett látnom, hogy Nyina a maga módján bölcs asszony. Pontosan ismerte és elfogadta az aranyvérű mágusvilág elvárásait. Ezek alapján pedig kétségkívül boldog nőnek számított. Elgondolkodtam, hogy én vajon miért nem voltam boldog. Majdnem mindenem megvolt, ami neki is: aranyvér, vagyon, pozíció. Véget ért a roxforti tortúra is, amit Potterék műveltek velem hét éven keresztül. Volt egy igazi barátom, Janus. Akár boldog is lehettem volna. Valami mégis hibádzott.

Különösen az a temérdek szennyes történet zavart, amit Nyina mesélt puszta szórakozásképp az előkelő társaságról. Megtudtam, hogy ki részeges, ki veri a feleségét, ki az, akit undorító, természetellenes vágyak hajtanak… egyszóval mindent, amiből egy szenzációhajhász riporter élete végéig megélhetett volna. Elkezdtem őket Nyina szemével látni. Nem tudtam többé úgy megjelenni egy társasági eseményen, hogy ne az ottlévők mocskos kis titkai jártak volna a fejemben.

Abszurd viszonyomról természetesen senkinek sem kívántam beszámolni, Janus valahogy mégis kihúzta belőlem. Jobban ismert bárkinél, hamar rájött, mi változtathatta meg a viselkedésemet. Mikor meghallotta a történetemet, félig irigykedve, félig kajánul veregette a vállamat, alaposan zavarba hozva engem.

- Nahát, Perselus, soha ki nem néztem volna belőled! Micsoda nő az! Mint egy mocskos fantázia, nem? Úrinő a szalonban és szajha a hálószobában.

- Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! Az a hálószoba különben sem az enyém.

- Na és? Nem kell megvenni egy tehenet ahhoz, hogy tejet igyál.

- _Kérlek_, Janus! Néha olyan közönséges vagy, mint valami sárvérű!

- Merlinre, elképesztően naiv tudsz lenni! Azt hiszed, te vagy az első, aki férjes asszonnyal hál? Túl sokat gondolkodsz, mindig is ez volt a bajod. Mikor cselekedned kéne, vagy hagyni, hogy megtörténjenek a dolgok, te megállsz és elkezdesz gondolkozni. Gondolkozol, gondolkozol, egy helyben topogsz, a lehetőségek meg elröpülnek melletted. Réges-rég fel kellett volna szedned valakit. Lelki nyavalyákra a legjobb gyógyír egy rossz nő.

Janus mindig el tudott kápráztatni sebtiben költött és kevéssé magvas aforizmáival.

- Furcsa népek ezek – folytatta. – Az ura igazgató akar lenni a Durmstrangban. Azért Londonban tivornyáznak nyaranta, hogy odahaza ne költsék rossz hírüket.

- Igazgató? – hüledeztem. – Ez nem lehet igaz! Miféle iskola az, ahol ezt az alakot beválasztják az igazgatótanácsba?!

- Ezek ott keleten mind barbárok. A jó ég tudja, mi folyik a Durmstrang falai közt. Több, mint nyolcszáz éves iskola, és még mindig nem árulják el, pontosan hol van. És azt el kell ismerned, hogy Karkarov nagyon erős mágus. A pálca nélküli varázslásban talán a legjobb köztünk. Okklumenciában is csak te vagy járatosabb nála. Duhaj alak, az igaz, de hát orosz. Mit vársz tőle?

- Azért Karkarov nem egy Raszputyin – morogtam. Bár ki tudja? Rendszeres látogatások Madam Elisha házában, ráadásul Nyina tekintélyes étvágya… kezdtem irigyelni Karkarov energiáját. Hiszen öreg volt: _legalább harmincöt éves_!

- Merlinre! Remélem nem vagy féltékeny? Hé, még csak az hiányzik, hogy szerelmes légy ebbe a luxuslotyóba!

- Szerelmes, hát hogyne – ráncoltam a homlokomat. – Nem, az efféléket inkább meghagyom neked.

- Még szerencse. Azt mondom neked, Perselus, használd a nőt, aztán állj odébb!

A szerelem csakugyan távol állt tőlem, de be kell vallanom neked, hogy a mézillatú orosz nő rabja lettem. Hullámzó gyomorral, izgatottan vártam találkáinkat, mint egy kiskamasz. Azt kérded, meddig tartod a viszonyunk? Ó, mindössze hat hétig… Hamar kiderült, hogy Nyina un engem. Hajmeresztő dolgokat kért tőlem az ágyban, olyasmiket, amikről addig nem is hallottam, és mikor visszautasítottam, „fantáziátlan üregi nyúlnak" titulált.

_Ej,_ _Pipogyusz, hogy is gondolhattad, hogy hosszabb távon elég leszel egy olyan nőnek, aki bilincset tart az éjjeliszekrényében?_

Mivel gyakran beszéltünk a halálfalókról, az ura is rendszerint szóba került, amit én rendkívül kényelmetlennek találtam. Nyinát persze nem zavarta. Neki soha semmi nem volt kínos.

- Ne hívd ki a haragját magad ellen – figyelmeztetett utolsó randevúnkon. – Nincsenek titkaink egymás előtt, úgyhogy ha teheted, kerüld el őt.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy nincsenek titkaitok egymás előtt? – néztem rá megütődve. –Tudja, hogy te meg én…?

- Persze, hogy tudja, nem hülye.

Hirtelen gyanúsan megjavult az angoltudása. Az a kellemetlen érzésem támadt, hogy Nyina játszik velem. Talán lehengerlő butasága csak álca, amivel a kiszemelt férfiakat szédíti? És mi ez az őrület, hogy nincsenek titkaik? Megtárgyalják egymással a félrelépéseiket? Ezzel szórakoznak? _A fenébe ezekkel a barbár keleti népekkel!_

- És mégis, mit csinálna velem, ha provokálnám? Agyonverne?

- Igen, pontosan azt tenné – közölte fojtottan. Furcsa kifejezés ült az arcára, mintha valami nagyon felkavarót mondtam volna, aztán felkelt, és a pongyolájába burkolózott.

- Most menj – parancsolta. – Megfájdult tőled a fejem.

- Ne játssz velem – sziszegtem. – Azonnal mondd meg, mi ez az egész!

- Aranyvérű nőnek egyvalaki parancsol: a férje – közölte hidegen. Egész megváltozott a hangja. – Te nem vagy az uram, nem tartozom neked számadással.

- De neki tartozol? El szoktad mesélni, hogy mit művelsz a háta mögött? És _őt ez nem zavarja_?! Miféle házasság a tiétek?

- Halvány fogalmad sincs a házasságunkról. – A szeme most már olyan volt, mint két jégszilánk: épp, mint az uráé. - Öltözz, és tűnj el, mielőtt hazajön!

Megalázottan kapkodtam magamra a ruháimat, azzal a keserű gyanúval, hogy életem első – és minden bizonnyal meghatározó – liezonja véget ért. Nyina összefonta a karját a melle előtt, és fejcsóválva méregetett.

- Folyton beszélsz butaság – tért vissza megenyhülve a tört angolsághoz, miközben lekísért a lépcsőn. – Miért nem tudsz csak jönni, ölelni és maradni csend?

- _Belle Dame sans merci_. Nem ismersz irgalmat, Nyina. Minek neked szerető, ha így bánsz vele?

- Minek _neked_ szerető, mikor _nem tudsz_ _mihez kezdeni vele_? – vágott vissza.

Az összes vér kiszaladt az arcomból.

- Te akartál engem, _éppen_ engem.

- Buta ötlet volt tőlem – fintorgott, és kitessékelt a házból. Búcsúmegjegyzésével azért még sikerült megfosztania férfiúi önbecsülésem maradványaitól. – Alig várom, hogy az uram hazajöjjön. Legalább lesz ma egy _férfi _is az ágyamban.

Ez volt a kegyelemdöfés. James Potter összes átka nem alázott meg annyira, mint ez az egyetlen mondat annak az angyalarcú nőnek a szájából. Igaz, legalább kiderült, hogy hús-vér férfi vagyok: ugyanis sokkal jobban zavart, hogy rossz szeretőnek tart, mint az, hogy már nem találkozunk többé. Az sem nagyon vigasztalt, hogy Nyina valószínűleg több férfival bújt ágyba, mint ahány bájitalt én életemben megfőztem. Lehet, hogy erős a konkurencia, de _csak __nem lehetek annyira rossz?!_

Hát ez volt az én kurta-furcsa viszonyom története. Nem, nem haragszom Nyinára. Akaratlanul is csodálom azt az irgalmatlanul tiszta logikát, amely mentén a világról gondolkodik. Büszke arra, amije van; és elveszi azt, amit akar - a zavar a könyörület vagy a bűntudat legcsekélyebb jele nélkül. Általa kóstoltam bele az aranyvérű nemesek igazi világába, ebbe a csábító, fényes gyümölcsbe, amelyet belülről férgek rágnak. Nemrég végeztem csak a Roxfortban, amely nemcsak megvédett a világtól, de el is határolt tőle. A felsőosztály viselt dolgairól csak halvány fantazmagóriáim lehettek, míg Nyinát meg nem ismertem. S hogy miért zavart ennyire össze ez a lecke? Könnyen kitalálhatod. Igen: valamennyi halálfaló ebből a társadalmi körből került ki. _Hát hol van ebben a rend, állhatatosság, és szilárdság, amit a Nagyúr megkövetel a híveitől? Mi, a Föld leghatalmasabb mágusának követői sárban dagonyázó csürhe vagyunk csupán!_ _De hogyan tűrheti ezt a Nagyúr?_ – morfondíroztam. –_A hívei nevetség és megvetés tárgyai lennének, ha mondjuk a Reggeli Próféta csakugyan hírt adna a viselt dolgaikról. Hogy lehet, hogy a Nagyúr ezt a dekadens, élvhajhász bandát teszi bázisául? Miért nem szelektálja ki a férgesét?_

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok kavarogtak a fejemben, miközben végképp kiábrándultam az aranyvérű felsőbbrendűség eszméjéből. Neveltetésem minden dogmája értelmét vesztette. Nem gondoltam már büszkén a származásomra, és a társadalmi helyzetemre. Egyetlen dolog maradt csupán, amibe belekapaszkodhattam: maga a Sötét Nagyúr. Ő megingathatatlan, mindenható tekintélyként tornyosult az életem fölé. S én készséggel beléhelyeztem minden tiszteletemet és bizodalmamat.

**III.**

Ezekután képzelheted, mennyire lelkesített, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr éppen Karkarovot jelölte ki társamnak a legújabb küldetésemhez. Általában Janusszal jártam, nem értettem, ezúttal miért nem őt rendelte mellém.

A Nagyúr utasítása rövid volt és lényegretörő.

- Janus Boyd kudarcot vallott a legutóbbi megbízatása során, és veszélybe sodorta két halálfalóm életét. A te feladatod lesz megbüntetni, Piton. Karkarov veled megy, és ellenőrzi, hogy minden úgy történt-e, ahogy parancsoltam.

- Megbüntetni? Meg… meg kell kínoznom?

- Nem. Meg kell ölnöd. Ha csak a saját életét kockáztatta volna, elég lenne megkínozni, de egyik halálfalóm sem veszélyeztetheti a többiek kilétét és testi épségét. Példát kell statuálnunk, hogy ez ne fordulhasson elő többé. Rendnek kell lenni, Piton. Azt akarom, hogy a halálfalóim tudják, hol a helyük. Bizonyítsd be a hűségedet!

_Felesküdtél, hogy híven szolgálod Lord Voldemortot. Most azt parancsolja, öld meg a legjobb barátodat. Ha nem teszed, hitszegővé válsz. Ha megteszed… belül egy részed is meghal Janusszal együtt. És ezért senkit sem hibáztathatsz, csak magadat. Azt aratod, amit vetettél._

Fájdalmasan zúgó fejjel botorkáltam Karkarov mellett aznap este. Egy erdei tisztáson kellett találkoznunk Janusszal, épp ott, ahol halálfalóvá avattak annakidején.

- Kicsit gyorsabban, ha kérhetném, ma este fontos találkozóm lesz.

- Fizess egy kicsivel többet az aktuális lotyódnak, és rögtön megbocsátja a késést! – horkantam föl.

Karkarov gúnyos oldalpillantást vetett rám, és többet nem szólt. Elértünk a megadott helyre, és Janus már várt ránk. Kíváncsi lettem volna, milyen mesével küldte oda a Nagyúr; hisz barátom nem sejthette, hogy a saját kivégzésére siet. _Barátom…_

- Perselus!

Janus sápadtan lépett hozzám.

- Bocsáss meg nekem!

- Hogyan? – értetlenkedtem. _Ó, hisz nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem!_

- Amit most tenni fogok – zihálta. – Nem ellened teszem, és nem is magamért. De családom van, vissza _kell_ mennem hozzájuk.

- Janus, mi az ördögről beszélsz?

Űzött vadat idéző tekintettel rázta a fejét, és rám szegezte a pálcáját.

- _Adava kedavra!_

Nem is gondolkoztam közben… reflexből ugrottam el az átka útjából, és kaptam elő a saját pálcámat, még mielőtt teljesen kimondhatta volna a varázsigét. Zöld fény zúgott el mellettem, és láttam, hogy újra célba vesz, és ugyanabban a pillanatban...

- _Adava kedavra!_

Csak egy zöld villanás, és Janus holtan esett össze. Ekkor lépett mellém Karkarov.

- Nagyon élveztem az előadást, Piton, bár elég rövidre fogtátok...

Én csak álltam ott, kővé meredten. Olyan erős volt még a döbbenetem, hogy fel sem fogtam, mi történt.

- De hát… hogyan? Miért?

Gúnyosan ciccegett.

- Még te sem lehetsz ennyire ostoba! Mit gondolsz, miért jött ma ide Janus Boyd? Hogy a hurokba dugja a nyakát? Egy fenét! Azért jött, hogy megöljön téged. Ez volt az ára annak, hogy a Nagyúr megbocsásson neki. A Nagyúr tudta, hogy barátok vagytok, és ezért találta ki ezt a kis próbát. Egyikőtöknek mennie kellett, hogy a másik ezáltal bebizonyítsa a hűségét. Egyszerű és briliáns ötlet, nem?

Még mindig kábultan álltam, mikor Karkarov Janus mellé lépett, és ellenőrizte, hogy csakugyan halott-e.

- Rabastan Lestrange tartozik nekem száz galleonnal – állapította meg. - Ő arra fogadott, hogy Janus távozik élve...

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, mert lendületből állon vágtam. Megtántorodott, de nem menekülhetett pokoli dühvel záporozó ütéseim elől. Szét akartam verni azt a kaján képét, puszta kézzel kitépni a nyelvét… de mielőtt komolyabb kárt tehettem volna benne, valami emberfeletti erő a levegőbe emelt, és jó háromyardnyit hajított rajtam. Karkarov vért és orosz szitkokat köpve figyelte, ahogy feltápászkodom a földről. Elő sem kellett vennie a pálcáját az előbbi trükkjéhez. Gépiesen nyúltam az enyém után, hogy Janus után küldhessem ezt a kurvapecért, de gyorsabb volt nálam. Pálcám villámgyorsan kisiklott az övemből, és kinyújtott kezében landolt.

- Ne merj megmoccanni! – szűrte ki a fogai közt. – Szerencsétlen bolond! Hát mit képzeltél, mire adod a fejed, mikor halálfalóvá avattunk?

- A legjobb barátom volt…

- Nincs barát! Csak a Nagyúr akarata van! Mi kell még, hogy végre az agyadba vésd?

Már semmi erőm nem maradt, pedig elhiheted: legszívesebben a földbe döngöltem volna. Csak ültem ott, roskadozva, és kíméletlenül közeledő csizmája orrát bámultam, míg magamhoz nem térített egy jól irányzott rúgás a gyomorszájamba. Aztán még egy és még egy és még egy… Már meg sem próbáltam védekezni, üres rongybabaként tűrtem a verést. Irtózatos fájdalom nyilallt belém: Karkarov eltörte az egyik bordámat. Nem a fájdalom rémített meg, hanem az, hogy mennyire élvezi a rítust. _Édes Istenem, erre gondolt akkor Nyina?_

- Fertőtlenítenem kell a csizmámat utánad… ahogy az ágyamat kellett.

_Jaj ne!_

Karkarov a szakállát törölgette, és felmutatta a pálcámat.

- Ezt majd visszakapod, ha lecsillapodsz. Tudod, hol találsz szerdánként – lábát a mellkasomnak támasztva hanyatt döntött a fűre, és teljes testsúlyával rám nehezedett. - És ne felejts el borravalót adni a portásnak!

Leplezetlen kéjjel belém törölte a csizmáját, aztán magamra hagyott.

Kínlódva, zihálva Janus mellé vonszoltam magam. Halálában is szorította a pálcáját. Óvatosan lezártam semmibe meredő kék szemét.

- Most már jó helyen van - gondoltam. - Olyan helyen, ahol nincsenek hazug értékrendek és ledőlt bálványok.

_A Nagyúrnak mindegy volt, melyikünk hal meg_ – zakatolt a fejemben. - _A halálfalók fogadásokat kötöttek ránk… Életem játékszer csupán: hitvány marionettbábu a Nagyúr kezében! __Miért is nem hagytam, hogy Janus megöljön? Ő volt az, akit kettőnk közül hazavártak! Hisz Regina várandós! Ha visszaforgathatnám az időt…! Hogyan éljek ezután? _

Két dolog volt drága számomra az életben: Janus és a Sötét Nagyúr, s aznap este mindkettőt elveszítettem. Napokig még a törött bordám sem jutott eszembe, annyival erősebb volt a lelkemet mardosó kín. Még két hét töprengés kellett hozzá, de ma végre megtettem. Felkerestem Albus Dumbledore- t, és felajánlottam szolgálataimat a Főnix Rendjének.

Tetteimért sohasem okoltam mást, ezúttal sem teszem. Janus haláláért, és saját sorsom romlásáért egyedül én vagyok a felelős. Te se feledd: azt aratod, amit vetettél. Mától kezdve kettős ügynök vagyok: mindkét fél azt hiszi majd, hogy őt szolgálom. De te ugye már tudod, kinek az oldalán állok?

Vége

_2005. szeptember. – 2006. január_

 „Azt aratod, amit vetettél." – Ez a közmondás Nick Cave _Tupelo_ című dalának záró sora is egyben. A dal, és különösen ez a sor dübörgött a fülembe, miközben a novellát írtam.

 'Rajta!', 'Gyerünk' (or.)

11


End file.
